Copper Blangonga Ecology
In-Game Information (None) Taxonomy Order: Sharp Claw - Suborder: Hard Teeth - Superfamily: Sharp Teeth - Family: Blango. Copper Blangongas are a subspecies of Blangonga found only in the deserts of the Old World. They are powerful Pelagi related to the Conga family. It is very rare, once beleived to only be a joke myth as no one believed a Blangonga could survive the deserts until the guild officialy gave permits to hunt the beast. Habitat Range Desert. The creature has adapted from the colder climates it normally inhabits. It is possible that this Pelagus originally came from more uninhabited areas, such as high mountain ranges or canyons, and was forced to come into the area because of the introduction of a new, more powerful predator, or simply because of the lack of food. This would explain why this animal was only recently discovered as it wouldn't have come in contact with anyone before. Ecological Niche Like their mountain-dwelling relatives Copper Blangonga are powerful predators high in the food chain. These large carnivorous primates prey on Hermitaur, Genprey, Cephalos, and the more dangerous Apceros by utilizing their brute strength to throw boulders and thick saber teeth to cause severe blood loss and trauma. Copper Blangonga also have thick sharp claws to grapple with struggling prey in order to sink their large saber teeth into the jugular of their victims similar to that of saber-toothed cats such as Smilodon. In their Desert environments these large primates compete with equally fierce predators such as Tigrex, Cephadrome, Rathian, Akura Vashimu, Kuarusepusu, and rare Elder Dragons consisting of Teostra, Lunastra, and Kushala Daora. All of these predators are capable of seriously wounding or killing these Blangonga due to their lack of protection such as body armor. Even the herbivorous yet highly aggressive Diablos and Monoblos are an extreme threat to a Copper Blangonga due to the Blos Wyverns' lack of tolerance towards predators. Biological Adaptations Copper Blangonga's main difference between normal Blangongas is its short, brown pelt, which would normally be a snow white coloration. Possibly helps the creature to retain heat in the cold night and to release it in the hot day, and can also serve as camouflage in the rocky parts of the desert. The fur is also remarkably compact, probably to fend off surprise attacks from Genpreys and other predators. Its facial features change, sporting longer tusks able to cut trough the hard shell of Apceros. Instead of spewing snow, the Copper Blangonga spews sand. Incredibly powerful, they can carry large boulders and throw them at enemies or prey, dealing massive damage. They also manage to dig through earth and sand, perfect for ambushing prey. Its hindlegs are notably hard and developed, as it needs to jump great distances to travel around the vast desert. Due to the lack of smaller game in the desert and competition with other monsters, the Copper Blangonga appears to have evolved into a solitary creature, having no pack of Blango followers. Behavior Uses its speed to great use in the desert, outrunning most of its prey. However there are many predatory creatures that are fast in the desert, meaning that Copper Blangonga have to either fight for their food or kill it from large distances with a thrown boulder. Due to the large numbers of stronger predators, it has much greater senses than normal Blangongas, and as such is more aware of how long it can keep fighting. Oddly there is a report of a Copper Blangonga attacking a town in the desert. Category:Monster Ecology